<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Messy Rooms by partings_and_memories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235388">Messy Rooms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories'>partings_and_memories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wevember [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cleaning Up, Dirty Laundry, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Wevember, dorm cleanup, humor to fluff, messy dorms, messy rooms, onewe need to clean up more, snuggling in the living room, the dorms are a mess, tidying up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are the dorms a mess?"</p><p>It's only after promotions they realized how messy the dorms are</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>wevember [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Messy Rooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Comeback promotions were something an idol group or band would want, it’s exactly what onewe is up to right now. The practice is nonstop, so are the schedules. Everyone worked their hardest to bring out the best performances for their fans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They love the adrenaline. The feeling of standing in front of many loving fans. The light shining down on them as they bring out the melodies they’re all too familiar with. The sound of cheering fans, the approval from staff and seniors. It was all too good to be true sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The 5-membered band would’ve never thought they’d made it this far five years ago. There are just those days they think about it, sometimes they find it funny and sometimes they get emotional about it (well mostly Yonghoon but yk).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The band has performed in multiple music shows and have had multiple fan signs as well. Despite the exhaustion, seeing the smiles on their fans’ faces makes it all worthwhile. Sadly, promotions are over and it’s time for the boys to take a break. They were tired, but they were happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s over!” Dongmyeong cheered as he plopped himself onto his bed. His body was drenched in sweat and his clothes were all dishevelled from all that jamming on stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was fun, but whew, I’m exhausted,” Giwook chimed in, placing his bass on his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sleepy,” Dongmyeong yawned. He got up from his bed to get ready for bed. The sun just set, but he felt like he was gonna sleep in for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now where’s my-” DOngmyeong looked around his room for his pyjamas. He remembered that he just took them from the laundry a few days ago, but everything seemed to be in piles of clutter. Now he realised it, their whole room was a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hyung? Can you help us out?” The pianist called to the other room. Yonghoon popped his head in, his eyes sweeping across the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, our rooms are just as messy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The members finally decided to gather in the living room, sprawled across the couch and carpet. It was then they just realized how messy the dorm was. They’ve been so busy with their comeback they forgot to tend to their living spaces. To be honest, they’re not surprised. Almost every night they’d sleep late and not even bother to clean up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I want to rest,” Yonghoon sighed. We have to clean the dorm up first.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>So that’s exactly what they did. Their only hope is that they don’t wake up the neighbours with how loud they are. Harin vacuumed the entire dorm while Hyungu helped Giwook pick things up from the floor, like trash and stray objects. Yonghoon and Dongmyeong started folding the clothes scattered all over the place. Don’t ask how it happened, even the author doesn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one of these are clean and which ones are not?” Yonghoon. questioned as he held up two T-shirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try sniffing them to check.” And with that, Yonghoon stuck his nose into the armpit of Harin’s sweaty T-shirt. He probably should’ve thought more about doing that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole thing took at least an hour, but the boys were glad about the results.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope we got everything,” Hyungu mumbled as he headed back to his room. Dongmyeong managed to find his missing pyjamas along with his wallet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New rule: we clean up every time before we head to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yonghoon’s ultimatum was greeted by a chorus of groans and protest, but it wasn’t a bad idea though. It’s better than cleaning a big mess all at once. They could probably ask for some help from oneus next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys got changed into cosier clothing, yawning and dragging their feet to their respective beds. But for some reason, sleeping alone didn’t feel right with them that night. They were tired, but they wanted to have a bit of more comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleepover in the living room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s exactly what they did. With blankets and pillows all over the floor, the five of them snuggled up together and eventually doze off in the comforting warmth of the little fort they made.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>